


An ocean left behind

by WolfKomoki



Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Merfolk, DE Art Fest, Loosely based on Mako Mermaids, M/M, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: When Gavin was younger, he was kicked out of his shoal. Having known nothing but water, the Merman's adjustment to living above water hasn't been easy. Then there was his adoptive human father. Gavin had made sure to keep the fact that he was MerFolk a secret from everyone. Then, the Merman was assigned something that also wasn't human as a partner. Something called an Android. Nines had noticed that Gavin had been avoiding being near water, and assumed that the man had Hydrophobia. That is until Gavin develops the signs of Fish Tuberculosis.Day 9 of DE Art Fest
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813807
Kudos: 14





	An ocean left behind

**Author's Note:**

> Detroit: Become Human is owned by Quantic Dream. Detroit Evolution is a fan film made by Octopunk media.  
> Film: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apUn-YMMdZ8&t=2795s  
> Prompts: https://twitter.com/ladytuono/status/1275508766449025025?s=20

Gavin comes out of the ocean, the fanciful tail splashing against the sand. The merman had made sure to swim at beaches that no one could get to. The last thing he needed was for a human to see him. He wasn’t worried about Androids seeing his tail because they wouldn’t be programmed to report what they saw, and even if they did, their memory would just be erased anyway. Gavin had made the decision to live on land after he was told to leave his shoal.

Gavin still remembered the day that he had turned a human into a mermaid. The human was going to drown, what was he supposed to do, let her _die_? It’s not like she could have left for the surface, only people that had been kicked out of a shoal could do that! Flapping the silver tail in the sand, Gavin stretched out his hand as steam escaped from his fingertips. It was almost time for him to go to work.

It was five minutes later when Gavin’s tail turned into legs, and he gets up from the sand. After climbing down the rocks, he heads for the Detroit Police Department. He knew that the RK900, or Nines as he affectionately calls him, would be waiting for him, so he didn’t even think about the fact that he was wearing shorts. Placing his bag of clothes around his shoulder, Gavin calls for one of the Autonomous Taxis as the Taxi drove itself to his job. Gavin didn’t get his own license because it was a lot faster to swim, and because the idea of sitting in a cramped car that doesn’t drive itself concerned the merman.

The car eventually parked itself in front of the DPD, which is when Gavin walked inside, gaining a few stares from his coworkers. Did Gavin Reed just walk into a police station wearing _shorts_? What the hell was wrong with this guy? Gavin blinked when he heard snickering coming from his coworkers.

“May I ask why you came in here practically naked?” Tina asks. Gavin slowly blinks.

“Wait, what?”

Nines chuckles.

“Detective, you’re wearing shorts.”

Gavin’s cheeks turned red upon hearing that statement.

“I, uh… damn. I was going so fast this morning I didn’t even notice.”

“Well put on some clothes before I arrest one of my own for indecent exposure!” Fowler calls from his desk. Everyone cracks up.

“Y-yeah, uh… I’ll go do that now.” Gavin says as he heads to the bathroom. _Honestly, Gavin, how did you forget that you were wearing shorts before you transformed?_

Gavin knew he wouldn’t hear the end of this incident, which was kind of a problem when his coworkers liked to present him with liquid all the time. Kind of hard to keep the fact that you’re a merman a secret if you grow a tail as soon as you touch water after all.

The bathroom wasn’t anything fancy, well, aside from the DNA scanners on some of the door handles. Gavin had to make sure that he didn’t get his DNA scanned under any circumstances, because if it did, then people would see fish, and human DNA mixed. As he changed into his work clothes, Gavin snuck out of the bathroom before anyone saw him. He really couldn’t afford to let the sink water touch his hands in a public place, and have someone come in and see a man with a silver fish tail on the floor.

When Gavin walked into his office, he sits down at his desk, and stares at the computer beside him. Living underwater for most of his life, Gavin had no clue of how to use a computer, let alone use a holographic keyboard. Carefully placing his fingers on the keyboard, Gavin started pushing random buttons on the screen as random letters appeared. It was complete gibberish, but at least the merman looked like he knew how to use a computer.

He wasn’t exactly fond of telling a walking computer that he didn’t know how to use a computer. Okay, so technically Nines is an android, whatever. It was all the same to the merman. Electronics and water don’t mix, every-fish-everybody knows that. Yeah, he has to remember to stop using the term every-fish. He’s not underwater anymore, no one here uses the term every-fish.

Gavin barely noticed the footsteps as Nines walked into the room.

“Is there a reason why you’re typing gibberish onto the computer detective?” The Android asked, clearly amused by the situation.

Gavin crossed his legs in the chair.

“We can’t all be experts at technology Mr. Walking Technology!”

Nines snorts.

“If you needed help with the computer, you could’ve just asked me.”

Gavin rolls his eyes.

“Look, I didn’t have computers growing up okay? I don’t understand how to use this thing.”

It wasn’t a total lie. Technically, there are no computers, underwater because it would be impossible for them to work. The rest of the day went by with Nines teaching him how to use a computer, which wasn’t as bad as Gavin thought it was going to be. When the day was over, Gavin returned to the beach, and climbed onto the rocks.

Once he was on the rocks, he jumped in the water, watching as a silver tail replaced his legs. Gavin was the youngest Merfolk to ever be kicked out of a shoal. His first experience in the surface world hadn’t been very pleasant. The most surprising thing of all though, was that a human had adopted him. As Gavin swam in the ocean, the stress from not being able to work the computer faded away. Gavin decided to sleep in the ocean that night.

He hadn’t slept in the ocean since he was kicked out from his shoal, and tonight he was feeling homesick. Sure, he could never return to the Indian Ocean ever again, but as long as he stays away from the Indian ocean, he can swim wherever he wants. It still hurts him that he’s no longer allowed in the Indian ocean. That was his home, and now it’s gone.


End file.
